Wolf's tale: Thief Trailer
by CadenGoff
Summary: Getting ready for Beacon, The White Fang destroys Zam Luna's life.


Thief Trailer

Stealing to survive isn't a choice. It's a need.

Zam was running home from her day of stealing. She had heard of a murder around her house and instantly knew her mom had probably come to kill her dad. Her mom had become a fanatical radical White Fang General because she had combat experience against against bandits and humans in an insurgency some 5 years ago. Zam herself was a coyote faunus. Her mother a coyote faunus. However the one thing she couldn't explain was why her mother had married her father. He was a human yet Zam's mom acted as if he was a faunus. However when she joined the White Fang, Zam realized just how bad her mom was. She had walked in on her mother torturing a few men to death because they had beaten up a few faunus. After an argument about what was right and wrong Zam's own mother had attacked her.

Her father had been hurt as a result. Zam had her head put through the wall of their medium sized house. Her father had tackled her mother as a result and in their struggle he'd received a knife to his side that had some kind of animal dung on it. Granted with Zam, her mother, and her father stealing to survive he couldn't exactly go to the hospital.

Zam pushed the thought from her mind and saw what she feared. Her house was burning. No, house was the wrong word. It was an abandoned storage unit that they had taken over. It wasn't large but there was enough room for the 3 of them. As Zam prepared her whip and silenced pistol. Her father had given everything so that when the infection finally took him Zam could go to Beacon. Zam knew it was bad seeing White Fang troops patrolling. However she snapped upon seeing them using clubs to beat people who were trying to run. When the next club user went to hit an old woman she wrapped his arm in the whip and yanked. The man fell over and all the goons attention went to her. As they started to charge her she unleashed her silenced pistol.

A White Fang grunt fell immediately choking on his own blood from where he had been shot in the throat. Another fell a bullet having entered the top of his chest. The third has been shot in the shoulder and screamed in pain. Zam wrapped her whip around the biggest one's ankles and yanked, tripping him. As she pulled her whip back she cracked it again hitting a goon's mask in the eye and breaking it causing him to scream and try to remove remove the shards which had gone into his eyes. As he lay screaming another goon joined him with a throwing knife in his throat.

"Where is my father?!" Zam shouted.

"Dead, though I regret I didn't get to kill him," The large man said getting up. He drew a sword that was as tall as Zam plus a half foot.

"Compensating are we?" Zam asked looking at the sword. She wanted to call him a lot of other names but knew she had to remain calm otherwise she'd let emotions control her and in a fight that was deadly. However upon hearing movement from behind her she immediately cracked her whip backwards and dodged a sword slash from behind by pulling herself away from the assailant. Seeing now that she was outnumbered 3 to 1 she considered surrendering but remembering how brutal they were she quickly decided it was gonna have to be a battle to the death. Cracking her whip she whipped the biggest one in the eye removing it, she shot one in the knee and whipped him in the throat. The third one managed to sneak up on her and kicked her in the stomach. As Zam vomited due to the blow she had her throat grabbed however she sliced the man's fingers off with her knife. She then used her whip as a garrote to strangle the man.

After Zam had strangled the goon she ran into her burning house to get her father's money. Zam went into her parent's bedroom and was met with a nightmarish sight. Her father's body was laying in bed with his head removed. The head had been placed in his lap and a machete was plunged deep into the neck stump. Zam started to vomit at the site and ran out letting her house burn. Zam silently wept at her father's fate but she dug through the garbage in her room and picked the lock to his safe. As she got the money she turned falling to her back and kicked a charging White Fang grunt into the flames that were getting dangerously close, Zam got up and started to stumble out, weak from smoke inhalation she barely made it out of her house, falling more or less from her front door. As she felt herself being dragged away by her hair she looked up and saw another White Fang grunt. She grabbed his leg and pulled making the grunt dragging her trip. Before he could draw his weapon she was already repeatedly stabbing him in the eye before rolling away.

Zam slowly passed out after that and eventually woke up in a hospital bed, groaning she opened her eyes to soft hospital lights and some nurses. She also saw a silvered haired male with a cane looking at her. As a nurse nodded that he could come in, he walked in and looked down at Zam.

"You seem to have had a busy day, Ms. Luna." Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon academy.

Zam coughed then sighed, "Let me guess, I'm being arrested for murder?" Zam said.

Ozpin blinked, then looked very confused, "What? No. We're having you escorted to Beacon already for your protection. We already have one future student at our location for protection." Zam could barely believe it. She simply nodded and laid her head to the side. 


End file.
